


when you're in love with your best friend

by SecretAgentHamster



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretAgentHamster/pseuds/SecretAgentHamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's hard to say I love you" kinda fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you're in love with your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> not enough Ohyass, too much Nishikido Ryo. i'm sorry.

They have been friends for years. They had more meals together than he can count, more inside jokes than he can remember. Ohkura and Yasu are best friends.

  
He has spent enough time at Yasu’s house that Yasu’s mom knows his favorite food and cooks it when he comes over. They spent so many holidays together that he has given Yasu every possible present. Probably twice. Between work and hanging out they've spent more time together than with anybody else, including family.

  
They know everything about each other. Ohkura knows Yasu’s favorite color, movie, ice cream flavor. He knows Yasu’s phone number by heart, his shoe size, how much time he spends at the gym every week, the last show he watched and who his favorite character is.

  
He knows every embarrassing story there is to know about Yasu. Like how Yasu spilled a soda all over himself and took his shirt off right at the park without even thinking. The band called him Naked Man for a week. Or that time at the movies when he jumped up from his sit at the front row and said very loudly,

  
“This is ridiculous. They should not be together.”

  
Ohkura’s surprised they haven’t been kicked out, but the audience got a better laugh out of it than the whole movie.

  
Ohkura and Yasu are best friends. Which is why it’s so hard for him to tell Yasu that he wants more.

  
Nishikido Ryo knows about his crush. His fairytale bullshit as Ryo calls it.

  
“Just fuck him and get over it,” that seems to be Ryo’s solution for everything.

  
Easy for him to say. Usually fuck them, or her, or him is all that Ryo wants so it works out fine for him. But Ohkura doesn't want just sex. He wants all of it: kisses, cuddles, dates; to hold hands while shopping, to sneak kisses during rehearsals, to cook breakfasts together.

  
When he tells Ryo that he just sighs.

  
“You’re pathetic. Also you need to man up and talk with the person you actually want all that romantic crap from and not me.”

  
Ohkura knows why Ryo’s so dismissive. The last time he had all of ‘the romantic crap’ he got his heart handed back to him. Ohkura tried to set him up on dates but Ryo just stopped trying.

  
“I want to talk to him. I’m just too afraid he’ll say no and we won’t be able to be friends ever again.”

  
“First, over dramatic much? Second, he’ll probably say yes. Shochan can’t get enough of you for whatever reason. Third, you need to decide if what you’ll get is better than what you might lose. Make a list or something.”

  
“First, don’t be mean to me, I’m already upset. Second, that’s actually the first good idea you had all night. A list might actually help.”

  
Ryo rolls his eyes and takes a big sip of his beer.

  
They are sitting in Ohkura's kitchen. They were going to go out to a bar with Subaru, but he bailed on them at the last minute because of his girlfriend. So they stayed in. It’s already dark outside, a little past midnight. The quiet sound of the tiny TV that’s playing some cooking show is not interrupting Ohkura's thoughts.

  
“I’m gonna go get some paper and then you’ll help me make a list.”

  
Ohkura almost skips to his room. Ryo sighs again and cheers the air.

  
“I guess it’s a sleepover then. Yay.”

  
....

  
Writing a list turns out to be a lot harder than originally expected. On top of the list in a very neat handwriting there are two sections, ‘Reasons to tell Yasu’ and ‘Reasons not to’. There’s a line in the middle in a different color that separates them.

  
The contents are not as organized.

  
“No, wait, the fact that he likes my food can be a bad thing too. What if I tell him, and then we’ll stop talking and he’ll lose a lot of weight and get sick? I’m putting that in the second column.”

  
“You did that with five other things already. You can’t just switch them! There’s nothing in the good column!”

  
Ryo tries to pull the paper away from Ohkura, but he doesn’t let go.

  
“There are no good columns. It’s a decision. And I have to think it through!”

  
“It’s a dumb decision. There’s nothing to decide. Just do it. Also I’m pretty sure Yasu doesn’t just survive off your food. So that’s just dumb.”

  
Both of them are pretty drunk and Ohkura’s writing is barely readable. Theoretically this is something that should be done on a clear head and not on the kitchen floor. Ryo’s about to say that when he sees Ohkura put something else in the second column.

  
“What is it now? His abs are too perfect? His English is so good he’ll just fly to America if you’ll scare him away? Or maybe even swim there with his perfect arms!”

  
Ryo finally takes the paper away from Ohkura and looks at it skeptically. Ohkura reaches for it a little delayed.

  
“Give it back. I’m not done yet!” and then after a little thought, “Can he do that? Just swim… I mean go to America?”

  
“Even if he could he wouldn’t. He’d miss me too much.”

  
Ryo stretches his arm in front of himself and reads out loud dramatically like he’s in a play.

  
“’Yasu will be playing guitar on stage and not look at me once and I won’t be able to play drums ever again.’ What’s with you and ever again today? I don’t think beer is doing you any good. How does Yasu looking at you affects your playing drums? That’s gotta be the dumbest thing you’ve written today.”

  
“When we play band songs he always looks at me and I don’t know if I’ll be able to play without that.”

  
“You’re an idiot, but I love you and that’s why we’re going to stop this. Here you go, I’ve finished your list.”

  
Ohkura shakes his head and takes the paper. Ryo’s hand is a lot steadier than his. He got himself too worked up about this and got way too drunk. He should go to bed and figure this out tomorrow. But first he reads the words under ‘Reasons to tell Yasu’.

  
"1. You and Shochan are best friends.  
2\. You know everything about each other.  
3\. He always looks at you when you’re playing drums.  
4\. He always watches your dramas no matter how ridiculous they are.  
5\. He loves you.  
6\. You love him.  
7\. Nishikido Ryo said so."

  
Ohkura neatly folds the paper, closes his eyes and breaths in.

  
When he opens his eyes he knows what he has to do. But first he hugs Ryo and tells him to take the bed and falls asleep on the couch.

  
....

  
In two days Yasu confesses to him. Ryo laughs his ass off.


End file.
